


A Night Well Spent

by CoffeeMug



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, PWP, REALLY BAD 0/10 DONT READ, idk how to tag ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMug/pseuds/CoffeeMug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having his ass fucked deep by Nick really made Hancock’s night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell fellow sinners

Hancock walked over to Nick who was sitting at his desk, scratching notes on a small piece of paper in a folder. He placed his hands on Nick’s shoulders, squeezing them softly before rubbing his hands in small circles. 

“Ya been working too hard, love. Take a night off.” Hancock smiled warmly at the chuckle Nick replied with.

Setting his pen down, he leaned back in his chair, listening to the old metal creak under his weight. He looked up to Hancock, who appeared upside down. The dim light in the room casted angelic shadows on his face, ironic for a ghoul like Hancock. He stared into Nick’s striking yellow eyes before leaning down and kissing him softly on his cracked synthetic lips. Their lips locked in a weird upside down way but neither minded. Hancock’s tongue traced the bottom of Nick’s lip before deepening the embrace. Nick’s neck killed him as Hancock’s tongue was pressed deeper in his mouth, not unpleasantly but definitely a surprise. Nick could faintly taste Jet and mentats on Hancock, taking a mental note of that, he continued.

When a hand undid the first button of his undershirt, Nick knew exactly Hancock’s plans for the evening and was honestly anticipating the forthcoming events.  
They pulled away and Nick sat forward. His neck felt stiff but he quickly forgot about it and turned his chair to face Hancock. 

“Well…” He shot the ghoul a smirk “Ellie comes back at eleven, so if you want what you're hinting at, I would suggest we get the show on the road.” Nick said and flicked his eyes over at the clock that read 9:34pm. 

“Only if you want it too, Nicky. You know me, vocalized consent is-”

“-Your number one rule. I know, hon. You don’t have to worry, i’m all for it like always. c’mere and help an old synth up…” Nick reached his hand up slightly and Hancock took it with a “You’re not as old as you let on.” then pulled him to his feet.

Nick immediately stumbled into Hancock, muttering “Almost tore my arm off” before standing straight and kissing him then helping him out of his red frock coat, gently placing it on his desk chair. 

“Let’s take this freakshow upstairs, shall we?” Hancock suggested between kisses and Nick followed suit. 

After Nick and Hancock became a serious thing, Hancock found himself spending a lot of time in the detective agency. After only a few months time of dating, Nick suggested Hancock should spend the night more often and create a kind of ‘second home’. When the idea was presented, Hancock almost sobbed and eagerly helped Nick and Ellie move a scrapped double bed upstairs and Ellie gladly moved her stuff down stairs, happy to see that Nick had finally made his own life. 

When they reached their shared bed, Hancock eagerly pulled Nick by his tie and attacked what was left of his neck with kisses. 

“Mmm, I love you...John.” Nick sighed and let his head relax back as Hancock smothered him with kisses. 

“Before we continue, lets get you hooked up.” Hancock said and started unbuttoning Nick’s shirt after he untied his tie. He slid his hands across Nick’s chest then stopped at a small hole right over where his heart would be if he were human. 

“Here.” Nick said and handed him a screwdriver from his back pocket. Hancock took it and with a intake of air, leaned closer and moved the tool into the hole in Nick. He adjusted a screw that flipped a connector to a system of wires that ran through his body. It was something they had worked on together. Basically it was wires that connected to the pre-existing nerve-ending type material in Nick’s body and it heightened the sensitivity levels by small electric shocks in the places where humans have pleasure points. It was activated by pressure being placed on said area.

“Ah, thank you.” Nick smiled as Hancock finished up.

Hancock placed the screwdriver on a bedside table and turned to Nick.

“No problem, I’m pretty good at turning you on.” Replied Hancock with a smirk.

Nick sighed out “really..”

“Yeah i’m also good at pushin;’ your buttons…” 

“If you make another pun, John, you can pack your things.” Nick’s face was dead serious but soon Hancock attacked him with squeezes on his sides and Nick was reduced to a laughing mess. 

“Haha oh my g-John stop these old servers can’t handle th-thiS” Nick protested to a laughing Hancock. He stopped with wet eyes from laughing so hard at Nick’s raspy laughs. 

“You’re going to regret that.” Nick remarked.

“Oh yeah? How?” Hancock teased back.

Suddenly Nick swiped Hancock off his feet, making him lose his balance and fall back first into the mattress. 

“Jesus Nicky, give me a warning before you do that! I just saw my life flash before my eyes.” 

Nick chuckled and crawled up Hancock’s body, running his hands up his legs as he did.  
They had done this so many times before but it never got old.  
Hancock let Nick unbutton his dress shirt and toss it somewhere to be forgotten. Hancock smiled as Nick kissed his chest. 

Weird how Nick could tolerate the taste of ghoul, Hancock thought.  
His body was a mess of ghoulification scar tissue and bumps but Nick didn’t seem to mind at all. His own body was littered with holes in his plastic skin. Wires were exposed in places and general wear and tear was quite noticeable. 

Nick felt Hancock place his knee in between his legs and gently pressed it into his crotch, he felt a soft, warm electric shock run through his body and he couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped from his lips. 

There wasn’t a lot of talking that was exchanged between them as Nick discarded Hancock’s trousers and boxers. There wasn’t a lot of talking as Nick took Hancock’s cock into his good hand, stroking him slow at first but soon was at a pace that made Hancock grip his wrist with a grunted “stop”. Nick looked up at him, his yellow eyes glowed in the low light and Hancock stroked the top of Nick’s head lovingly, whispering that his mouth could be doing something else. Nick got the hint and took his lover’s cock into his mouth, working him up again. Hancock muffled his moans into the back of his hand, knowing the last thing they needed was Diamond City Security showing up at the door with a noise complaint. He bit his cheek particularly hard when Nick looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Nick..oh fuck like that, god... _Nick _..” Hancock was breathlessly whispering praises with his hands tangled in the slept-in sheets.__

The synth entangled his metal hand around one of Hancock’s hands and gave it a squeeze.  
Nick pulled away and looked up at the ghoul. Hancock suddenly noticed that Nick was mostly still dressed. He sat up and slid the dress shirt off Nick’s torso and chucked it across the room before kissing Nick’s peck. Nick could feel everywhere Hancock kissed him, smiling to himself as the ghoul praised his body.

“You’re so hot, Nick.” 

“You’re talking temperature wise, right? Because I am nothing short of scrap metal.”

Hancock looked up at Nick with an eyebrow raised.

“That’s a funny joke, Nicky.” He placed another kiss to Nick’s belly “Don’t tell me I fell in love with scrap metal. I’m not _that _high.”__

“You flatter me, John.”

“All joking aside…” Hancock started unbuttoning Nick’s trousers “I love you. I love you so damn much, Nick.” He slid his pants and boxers down then placed both his hands on Nick’s butt. “I also love how you have such a flat ass.”

“Oh how you wound me.” Nick replied with a mechanic eye-roll. 

After Nick kicked off his trousers, Hancock wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist and fell backwards, pulling the synth onto his body. He tightly held Nick against his chest as they kissed passionately. 

While they locked lips, Nick rolled over onto his back and let Hancock top him.  
Hancock started to grind his erection down between Nick’s legs, causing both of them to moan.  
Nick felt the electric shocks flowing through his body rapidly and he started rocking against Hancock, creating more friction between them as their kisses became more frantic.  
Running his good hand down Hancock’s body, he stopped it as it rest on his butt, rubbing it slowly before dipping a finger in between and gently massaging in slow circles. 

Heat began to rise to Hancock’s face and his groin. He buried his face deep into the junction between his lover’s neck and shoulder. Nick took his hand away and Hancock lifted his head to spit into the synth’s hand before nuzzling back into the crook to muffle his groan as Nick stuck his finger inside him. 

“You doin’ alright?” Nick asked, kissing Hancock’s shoulder.

“Mh, yeah...god i’m doing really good...mh.” Hancock’s voice came as a muffle but Nick still could hear him. “How are you doin’?” 

“Perfect, love. Just please let me know if I, ya know, cause you any un-welcomed pain.” Nick replied.

Hancock just nodded in agreement and rocked his hips back into Nick’s finger, urging him to continue.

 

Before he knew it, Hancock was moaning loudly into Nick’s neck, not caring to keep his volume down anymore because it just felt too damn good. Having his ass fucked deep by Nick really made Hancock’s night. The feeling of extreme pleasure mixed with that damn metal hand stroking his cock made him bite into the tough plastic material of Nick’s shoulder. 

In his ecstasy he didn’t realize it but he was gripping Nick’s hips and touching the synth all over, making Nick’s servers light up and spark as his body was overrun with the sweet sensations that felt so good.  
Fearing his servers might overload on these feelings, Nick tried to relax in between shocks but the pleasure he was getting was too much for him to will away.  
Hancock was shaking all over as he was spent, groaning Nick’s name over and over with each thrust of his hips, cumming hard all over Nick’s belly.  
Nick’s servers were pushed even further as Hancock gripped his hips harder through his climax. With a final shock, Nick felt his entire body on fire as he choked out “John oh god _John _" before his servers shorted for a split second then restarted.__

“you-” Hancock had to catch his breath “you okay?” 

Nick blinked a few times before raising his brows

Even tho he was in the middle of calming down from the extreme orgasm he just experienced, Hancock took Nick’s face between his hands and looked him over with concern.  


“How are you feeling, love? Are you overheating? Did I break you? Oh shit I broke you didn’t I? Fuckfuckfuck. I’m sorr-” Hancock was still breathless as he spoke fast.

“John, i’m fine. Honestly.” Nick kissed Hancock softly “Just felt so...overwhelmingly good.”

Hancock sighed in relief and smiled at his boyfriend and returned the kiss.

“You’re too good to me, Nick.” He gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek before sitting up on his knees then got off the bed “I’ll go get a towel to clean ya up, sit tight, love.” 

While Hancock was gone, Nick took the screwdriver and flipped the switch inside him back over then sat up in the bed just as Hancock came back over with a towel.

After getting the both of them cleaned up, Hancock slipped some soft cotton pants and a plain white shirt on before climbing into the bed.  
Nick also put some more comfortable clothes on then flipped all the upstairs lights off before joining Hancock in the bed, snuggling up close with him under the thick blanket.

“Gosh you’re so warm.” Hancock whispered and wrapped an arm around Nick. 

Nick didn’t sleep but he liked to cuddle and lay with his partner until he fell asleep then get up and go back to work or he would just lay and rest with him, as much as synths could rest.

Hancock yawned and nuzzled his head on the synth’s chest, listening to the quiet whirs of the mechanics inside Nick. 

“Good night...I love you.” Hancock whispered, closing his eyes.

Nick smiled and held Hancock closer and whispered “Love you too. Sleep tight.” and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this as much as I should have, but life is short and meaningless lmao


End file.
